In skinning the hide from an animal, the hunter must cut the hide loose from around the legs, and strip the leg skin back to the animal body where further skinning takes place. Usually, a knife is used to cut around the legs, and then the cut hide is then gripped and pulled toward the body. A tool is needed to assist in this operation.